1. Field
Embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and an associated programming method using error checking and correction (ECC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices may perform a verification operation to determine whether each memory cell has a desired threshold voltage following a programming operation. For example, NOR flash memory devices apply a specific high voltage to selected NOR flash memory cells, thereby programming data in the selected NOR flash memory cells. Accordingly, charges are stored in floating gates of the selected NOR flash memory cells so that each of the floating gates has a threshold voltage. After that, a specific verification voltage may be applied to determine whether each of the selected NOR flash memory cells is ON or OFF, and, in this manner, verify correct data in each NOR flash memory cell.
Some memory cells of the programmed NOR flash memory cells may have slower programming characteristics than other memory cells of the NOR flash memory cells. Such memory cells having the slower program characteristics may not be programmed to be higher than a target threshold voltage during a predetermined time period, and thus, the programming operation may fail and be abnormally ended due to the slow memory cells.